


when darkness falls

by flybynight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sweet Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flybynight/pseuds/flybynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is their nature, it is their will. When the hunter becomes the hunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when darkness falls

**Author's Note:**

> So some time ago I read this fantastic USUK fic with Arthur as an angel who could see the souls of humans and I remember being fascinated with the concept. Unfortunately I cannot remember the title, but I wish I did. This story here is simply inspired by that (very loosely, however). I really enjoy the Sweet Devil universe, and this is just my little addition. 
> 
> Fic contains some graphic violence and mildly dubious consent later on. Thanks for reading!

I watched him for a long time, the pretty purity of his soul like a beacon in the dark and the filth that was humanity. He'd caught my eye before I even knew what for. We don't look at humans as anything but shadows really-- the first thing we see is their souls that come in many kinds of colors, all of them varying shades of ugly. But Alfred's was so pretty. So golden and bright. Perhaps I felt it beforehand, and that was why I was drawn to him without seeing. I do not really know, but neither did I care.

Really all that matters is that I was enraptured from the moment I saw him. Beings like me don't normally care enough to say such things, and that was what made Alfred so different. So very unlike anything I'd ever known before. So very appealing, delightful, all adjectives one like myself never imagines using to describe a human, base and pathetic creatures that they are. I wanted him, more than I wanted anything else. I craved him. Ached for him. Something like longing festered inside me, growing even more wild and untamed with time.

I followed him. No one would ever know what I was. I blended in. Alfred saw me as no different, had passed me by without a care until I made it so our paths crossed again and again. Always watching him, watching the silent question pass across his face for no more than a moment when I would meet his eyes but walk on without speaking, a flicker in the corner of his eye. But one day I greeted him, and he smiled, the golden bob of his soul teasing me from within him as he introduced himself. As if I didn't already know him or everything about him.

And we did as humans do. Meet for coffee? Perhaps dinner? A movie. A walk. An invitation to one's abode for an evening spent in one another's company, followed by sex. I enjoy the carnal pleasures just as humans do, more than a human, by a hundred fold. Alfred, pure as he was, enjoyed it too, fell so easily into debauchery, and wasn't that just natural? He tasted sweet on my tongue, warm and glorious to the touch. Every night we lay spent with the scent of sweat and sin hovering like a cloud, and still he was golden. Beautiful. Irresistible. Delicious.

I had him time and time again and he indulged me-- I knew it was because he had feelings, those of which I was unable to comprehend or express, much less return. But I tolerated it, cultivated them because I wanted him. I craved him. He would only grow more lovely and pure with that love. And as with all things, I break them when they're at their best. Mark them, Make them mine. Make it so that no one else may use them.

I would devour him, consume him whole, and whatever was left would be mine and mine alone. My kind is a selfish, possessive sort. It is our nature. It is my will.

One night he came to me, and he did not know that it would not be like the others. Tonight I would have him, and I would tear him apart and piece him back together, I would drink his golden aura and snuff out the light. I had already groomed him, made him that much more compliant. He had no choice but to submit, but to feel me and love me and give into temptation, man's weakness and flaw.

He suspected nothing.

I led him to my bed just as every time before, our kisses biting as we panted harshly against each other lips. His hands traveled over me as if I was something to be worshiped. Loved. I smirked against his mouth, and shoved him down, pinning him with my body as he gasped my name like a prayer and glowed all the brighter. All of it gold, all of it calling to me. Our tongues danced and I undressed him none too carefully, nails cutting a little less gently than he was used to, touches bruising, eyes swirling with a darkness he could not hope to comprehend.

"Arthur, please," he whispered, the sound of his pleading spurring me further over the edge, drawing a snarl from my throat, the fangs of my teeth glistening in the dark as I grinned.

Yes, please, _please_.

All at once there came a loud cracking sound, a roar of thunder that shook the foundations, and blackness poured into the room. Long, thick tendrils broke through cracks in the floor, sliding silently over and between us to wrap about his strong, lovely limbs, binding him to the bed. He did not react right away, too preoccupied with my tongue in his mouth and my hand wrapped around his pretty cock.

I watched his blue, blue eyes flutter open moments later, lips parted and a question on his lips, but by then the dark had coiled around him so tightly, hope of escape was nil.

"What's... happening...?" he asked, his glow flickering minutely, something like confusion tinged with a bit of fear rolling off of him in waves that tickled my nose and made me harder.

"I'm going to consume you, my darling. My Alfred," I whispered back in a mockery of love and affection, all my intent written in my eyes and in my sinister smile as my hair turned blood red and the green of my eyes sparked wildly. Black horns sprouted from either side of my head, twisted and as foreboding as the claws of my fingers and prick of my pointed tail that wrapped eagerly around one of his thighs.

Alfred's own eyes widened, and I could taste him on the air.

_I am your doom, Alfred Jones. I am your everything. And you are mine._

His mouth fell open in a silent scream as I joined our bodies, filling him with my girth with an animalistic grunt and a loud purr. He always felt so wonderful, always seemed to fit around me ever so perfectly. His hands grasped at me and his lovely face twisted in agony as the binds tightened, spilling over and slithering across his body, prying open his mouth wide, and my claws made gashes in his flesh. I fucked him hard, felt the slip slide of blood and fluids between us, watched the gold on his tongue straining as though desperate to free itself, to escape before it was consumed, but it was far too late for that. No, my pretty little light, my precious treasure. There is no escape.

And then Alfred opened his eyes, and the world seemed to hesitate, to take a breath--

My hips slowed, and the corners of my lips slowly began to turn downwards as I looked at him, into him, and felt something cold run up my spine. My tail twitched irritably, restlessly.

_Arthur._

My head shot up, looking about the room wildly. No, the dark still covered every inch.

_Arthur_.

No, it was still dark, but-- I dug my claws in deeper, stared hard into those gloriously, lovely... damnable blue eyes that stared back at me, suddenly so calm. Suddenly so bright and knowing.

_That's right, Arthur. Look at me. Look only at me._

The thunder crashed all the louder, rattling the windows, the bed shaking beneath us, the air thick with static. And still neither of us moved. Neither of us breathed. What was this? Why did the gold entice yet suddenly repulse me? Frighten me?

Slowly, the tendrils fell away from his mouth. Alfred stared.

"Arthur," he spoke, and a cold, ugly thing like fear filled me all at once. "It is okay, Arthur. I forgive you. I've always forgiven you."

With a shriek and a curse I pulled back, just as the pretty gold began to take shape, began to form a ring around him and above his head. Streaks of white filled my vision, milky feathers pushing themselves from underneath him, falling about the pillows, onto the floor.

It couldn't be. How had I not seen? How was it possible? Suddenly all of me burned and prickled, rage clawed like an animal at my throat.

Alfred only smiled.

"I saw what you were from the day we met. I knew that you could not help but long for me, as I longed for you."

"No!" I screamed, fruitlessly. Alfred reached for me as the binds fell away and the darkness began to shrink, to wail and screech as the light around him only increased. I struggled to get away, to escape. This was not real, it could not be real, I had to run, I had to--

"You demons are all the same, you know... you chase the light, even as you despise it."

His lips curled upwards, mockingly, and the air chilled.

"How fortunate for we angels then... it makes you so easy to catch."

Humans believe they know the angels, but it is the truth that they could not handle. For only we know what they really are. They're a different kind of monster, horrid and vicious and frightening in their beauty. Their desire for good, as servants of their master, is only out weighed by their hunger and lust for the destruction of all things impure, of all things ugly and wretched and dark. Our foil and our enemy. For though we are hunters, they too are beasts of their own nature.

His hands grasped my face tightly and the light blazed ever brighter, my shrieks grew more wild and my struggles fierce. I cursed him, spat obscenities, and still he smiled, so cruelly. Empty. I was blinded by blue. By the white of his teeth. My flesh felt aflame at his touch, my body bending to his will as he held on, fingers sinking deep enough to break the skin and his laughter hollow as I screamed. His mouth opened wide--

And the last thing I would ever know, was gold.


End file.
